rtffandomcom-20200213-history
Cam
The Cam Friendship(C'/arly and S/'am) is the friendship pairing of Carly 'and Sam '.Carly and Sam have been best friends since they were eight years old, and it's a major component of the show. Many storylines focus on the development of their friendship. Their unbreakable bond is a force to be reckoned with. Many fans celebrate this friendship, while respectfully disagreeing with others that there is any romantic attraction between the two. Even though they are not the same, they are great/best friendCarly and Sam's friendship is one of a few canon pairings on the show. It is the main friendship on the show, as they are as close as sisters, who look out for each other. http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120311220244/icarly/images/4/49/Little_carly_and_sam.jpgCarly and Sam in 1stgrade together.Cam in season 4. Remember, this page is only for the friendship aspect between Carly and Sam, not the romantic pairing. They are best friends. Regular Friendship Interaction *Carly usually doesn't scold Sam when she picks on Freddie, sometimes even taking part in pranking Freddie. *Carly acts as a motherly figure towards Sam. *Carly and Sam always make up after fights with a hug. *Both of them have moments where they can tell what the other is about to say and stops them. *Both console each other when necessary. *Sam is never mean to Carly, and Carly is not scared of Sam. *Sam's nickname for Carly is "kid." *Despite her usual pride, Sam doesn't appear unwilling to show weakness to Carly. *To get Sam's attention, Carly yanks her hair, to which Sam always cries, "Hair, hair, hair!", even when the hair pulling is unintentional. *Despite Sam's negative and lazy attitude, Carly does not let this harm their friendship, where as in reality she would probably not put up with it. Examples of Cam Friendship Season 1 Moments iPilot Carly and Sam together in iPilot.*Sam lets Carly drag her by the hair into the hallway without retaliation, whereas typically, with anyone else, she would respond with equal aggression. *Carly also holds back on aggression towards Sam. :Carly: "You know, anybody but me would punch you right in the head." :Sam: "Which is why you're my best friend!" :Carly: "Good to know... now why are you mine?" :Sam: "Because I'm a lovable person!" (Pushes a kid into a locker) *Sam and Carly make jokes after some of the contestants perform, and they both agree on which performances were good or really awful. *Carly and Sam humor themselves by talking about Ms. Briggs' "pointy" boobs. *Sam invites herself to spend the night at Carly's apartment. *Sam and Carly fall asleep on the Shays' couch while watching television together. *Sam agrees to do iCarly even though it falls under the category of "work." *Sam likes the idea of the webshow being called i'''Carly'''. *"Nice hat!" Carly compliments Sam. "Back at ya!" Sam compliments Carly. Want More Viewers *Carly gives Freddie one more squirt with the discipline water the first time around than she gives to Sam. *Sam and Carly, at Sam's suggestion, team up together against Freddie and Spencer to earn more viewers. iDream of Dance *Carly grabs some of Sam's turkey bacon while she is eating breakfast in class. Even though Miss Briggs demands they put it away, Sam later sneaks Carly a slice of bacon again. Sam sharing, especially meat, is something very rare *Carly is concerned that Sam and her mom are fighting when Sam tells Carly, "No way can I be around my mom right now." *Sam indirectly compliments Carly for adding a lemon to her tea glass. *While Carly is dreaming, the first person she calls for is Sam. *Sam and Carly both agree that the dancing guy in one of the videos is hot (much to Freddie's chagrin).